Caraphernelia
'''Caraphernelia '''is the fourth song on Pierce the Veil's second album, Selfish Machines Description "Caraphernelia" came around based on Fuentes' ex-girlfriend Cara, who left her possessions at his house, which made Fuentes thinking about her when he saw them. Before adding the title, Fuentes sent the lyrics to Cara, who "was actually very flattered by the whole thing". As soon as he started writing the music for the chorus, Fuentes knew he wanted A Day to Remember's vocalist Jeremy McKinnon to appear on the song, asking him several weeks later. McKinnon screamed the chorus and bridge sections, which made the collaboration "very special" to Fuentes. Lyrics Sunshine, there ain't a thing that you can do that's gonna ruin my night. (But, there's just something about) This dizzy dreamer and her bleeding little blue boy. Licking your fingers like you're done and, You've decided there is so much more than me. And baby, honestly it's harder breathing next to you, I shake. I brought a gun and as the preacher tried to stop me. Hold my heart it's beating for you anyway. What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole. Nobody prays for the heartless. Nobody gives another penny for the selfish. You're learning how to taste what you kill now. Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace. Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas. What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole. Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (What if I can't forget you?) Collide invisible lips like a shadow on the wall, And just throw, oh no. You can't just throw me away. So, what if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? What if I don't even want to? Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh. What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat. I'll be the fire that'll catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? What if I don't even want to? Just give her back to me. You know I can't afford the medicine that feeds what I need. So, baby, what if I can't forget you? (What if I can't forget you?) I'd better learn to live alone. What's so good about picking up the pieces? What's so good about? What's so good about? What's so good about picking up the pieces? Oh. Selfish Machines #Besitos #Southern Constellations #The Boy Who Could Fly #Caraphernelia #Fast Times at Clairemont High #The New National Anthem #Bulletproof Love #Stay Away from My Friends #I Don't Care If You're Contagious #Disasterology #Million Dollar Houses (The Painter) #The Sky Under the Sea Category:Songs Category:Singles